


Dream Machine

by twoshotrobot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dream Sex, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Hongjoong monitors the dreams of seven men but doesn't expect to see himself in them.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	Dream Machine

**Author's Note:**

> this is way under tagged. didn't want to clutter up the listing with a wall of tags, especially when the scenes are so brief, but there's a mention of hongjoong with tits, blow jobs, anal sex, spanking, humiliation and cum being made to be licked off the ground

At midnight sharp he had his coffee rested uncovered on the tower over the component vents. He was over a week into the experiment and he hadn’t spilled yet, though it was more carelessness than defiant confidence that he continued resting his drink on the equipment.

“Alright,” he said to himself after completing the final verification step that allowed him into his work environment. He launched the application and sipped his coffee waiting for it to pull up the real time data.

Of the seven, only Wooyoung was reported to be in REM sleep. Hongjoong brought up the visualization on the main monitor. In the dream Wooyoung was the gunman protagonist of a dystopian nightmare, taking cover behind flipped vehicles to shoot at- were they aliens? Mutated humans? Hongjoong wasn’t exactly sure what to make of the humanoids that were being mowed down. They looked kind of crunchy, skin textured like burnt cornflakes.

He watched for a minute longer, considering a suggestion that would make for an interesting turn of events before punching in and sending off, “train”. There was always a delay, inevitable when slowing dreams down to be viewed. When the visual did manifest, a train derailed from seemingly nowhere and tumbled into the street arena, knocking out most of the humanoids and providing Wooyoung more cover to advance.

He turned to the smaller of his two monitors, the time stamp of the input already noted automatically. He added a text note, “Video game logic. Find out what games." Unsurprisingly, the ones that spent the brunt of their free time gaming often dreamt in those terms.

He watched Wooyoung's glorified cover shooter let’s play for a moment longer until the indicator lit up for Mingi's REM cycle. He switched to a split screen view and Hongjoong grimaced with sympathy at the kind of dream Mingi had. He relived his first day of high school, however in his adult body. He stuck out like a sore thumb at a head or two taller compared to the kids. His uniform was cut a little too short, pant legs cuffed at ankle-height.

Mingi was stopped in the hallway, scolded by a teacher for missing the name badge on his jacket. The teacher vaguely looked like an amalgamation of several celebrities and Hongjoong left a note to look into that further before deciding to relieve both of their anxieties by typing in the command, "excused" to get him out of trouble.

The result of that would have to wait as Seonghwa's indicator flashed. Considering Wooyoung was still just gunning down humanoids in the train, he decided to replace that view with Seonghwa's input.

Contrary to Wooyoung’s high-octane adventure of a dream, Seonghwa was seated in a kitchen, carefully slicing the crust off his sandwich. Hongjoong snorted, going for his coffee but nearly knocking it over when he reached for it. He let out an exhale, loud and panicked, and moved the cup to the floor to prevent another fumble.

As mundane as Seonghwa’s dream appeared at surface level, every time he sliced off the crust it regrew on the bread. The pile of discarded crusts on the counter quickly grew into its own small mountain with Seonghwa's continuous and peaceful removal.

Would Seonghwa ever get to eat his sandwich? Hongjoong decided he'd try and help things along and typed, “eat sandwich”. He watched in mild awe as Seonghwa dropped the sandwich he’d been toiling at right into the bin and went for the pile of crusts instead.

The problem with the subconscious was that it didn't follow any predictable throughlines. Hongjoong's goal was to cobble together some understanding to more accurately influence dreams while also instructed to take special focus of any media or brand influence. He figured the whole thing was probably being bankrolled by an advertisement company, and it was shaping up to be a massive waste of time and money. As just a contractor, though, it was no skin off of his teeth.

He dipped back into Mingi's dream to watch the latest struggle of locating his homeroom. He stopped to ask a fellow student who looked him up and down derisively before asking, "Aren't you a little too old to be going here?"

Hongjoong had been made to watch a few outright gruesome nightmares, but none made his skin crawl quite like this. "Students helpful", he typed in, hoping Mingi caught a windfall.

Two indicators lit up almost simultaneously, though Jongho's narrowly eked out Yeosang's. He pulled up that view first, now something thing like the fourth or fifth dream of Jongho working out with an exercise machine pulling an absurd amount of weight. About two of those dreams, however, were nightmares about a hernia. Preventatively, he punched in, "safety".

On the other side of the split screen, he pulled up Yeosang's input.

More than any other type, sexual dreams were the most common by far. He'd been warned, and he didn't expect any different from seven young men. This was the first time any of them had dreamt about him, however.

Hongjoong only met them once at the beginning of the first day, and it was a very brief meeting and shaking of hands down a line. His time off was during their waking hours, and it was probably better for the experiment to not be in contact with them. That's why he found it a little absurd that despite only getting acquainted for ten minutes at most, here Yeosang was dreaming about having Hongjoong bent over one of the sleeping pods while pounding into him.

He'd seen just about everything there was to see. He'd seen dicks inserted in things that oughtn't have dicks in them. He'd seen tits conjured on everything from friendly neighborhood uncles to refrigerators. Somehow, watching himself from Yeosang's point of view getting fucked and moaning was what struck him as the most bizarre thing yet. 

His fingers hovered on the keyboard, weighing whether he wanted to interrupt the wet dream or not with a suggestion to veer it off course, but he kept watching.

“Fuck, you're so good for me."

Dream Hongjoong babbled utter nonsense in response. He drooled a little and backed his ass up. Even if it was entirely the doing of Yeosang's unruly subconscious, Hongjoong was still a little annoyed to see himself imagined this way. When he briefly met Yeosang, he was so soft spoken. Now here he was gripping Hongjoong's hips and letting out a stream of expletives like it was nothing. Meanwhile, dream Hongjoong was being fucked so stupid that he could barely string together a coherent sentence.

In real life, Hongjoong rolled his eyes but kept watching on. There was still something appealing about it. Sex dreams were just porn, after all, though not limited to laws of physics or reality. Even he could admit his professionalism was sometimes compromised by the mind's creativity. Even now, he was getting aroused watching this proxy of himself. He had to wonder what that meant for his vanity, but in all fairness, Yeosang took some liberties by imagining a fatter ass and a slimmer waist than Hongjoong actually had.

He pulled away as he really started to chub up, trying to wash his mind clean of it by pulling up Seonghwa eating bread crusts. The pile had grown since he last checked, now a sizable hill of crusts as high as Seonghwa's neck. Every crust that was pulled, two more appeared to replace it.

San’s indicator lit up and Hongjoong switched accordingly to fullscreen. San fished in his dream, in a small boat out in calm water. Instead of a fishing line he cast out a pair of headphones connected to a fishing rod. He appeared to have snagged something, and pulled up on the fishing rod to find that he fished out a brand new Nike sneaker. Hongjoong noted it.

He decided to enter, “mermaid”. The dream buffered after a moment and San cast his headphones out again. He fought with the rod, a mermaid surfacing with pendulous tits and the headphones on her head. She listened along to the beat for a few bars, a song that Hongjoong didn't recognize. She handed the headphones back to San. “This sucks," she said before diving back into the water. He looked quite sad to see her go.

Ouch. He entered the note, "Music taste rejected. Try to identify the song." 

He switched back over to Mingi's dream. He ended up in his homeroom, however he stood up front and was forced to introduce himself and explain what a man in his twenties was doing in high school. Hongjoong couldn't bear to watch that for longer than a few seconds before switching to what he thought was Jongho's tab.

It was Yeosang's. Instead of being bent over, dream Hongjoong squatted in front of Yeosang. His cheeks went gaunt from sucking his cock, eyes drawn up in smudged, dark makeup. The way Yeosang dreamed his gaze had the real Hongjoong’s shoulders shiver. He reached for his coffee again. Now that it cooled down some, he sipped it hoping it’d cool him down too. He set it back on the console again and switched.

Checking in on Wooyoung’s dream, his fighting aspirations appeared to have taken him to an abandoned warehouse. Now his dream conjured a heads up display, including a mini map, a health bar and his weapons’ loadout. Hongjoong couldn't place the game or games they came from, and put in a note to look into it further to find the closest match.

When Yunho's finally lit up, Hongjoong found him dreaming that he was at a fancy dinner date with a positively stunning woman, though one Hongjoong didn't recognize. "Maybe celebrity or model?" he noted. They were dressed to the nines. They had champagne poured for them, and when Yunho made his order it was in nonsense French.

He reached for his coffee after switching to the view of all seven, now curious about how things progressed since then with Yeosang's dream. He was still performing a blowjob, but Yeosang's cock had been dreamt larger than when he last checked. He prepared to type in, "Hongjoong leaves". Half distracted while setting his mug back down, he only managed the "Hongjoong". The heel of his palm slammed the keyboard trying to catch the mug as it tipped right over, its contents spilling out right onto the vents.

"Fuck." He heard the ding of the microphone input being received, realizing the keyboard slam bungled everything so hard that he managed to send the command of, "Hongjoong fuck" to all seven sleepers.

Well, not that it caused any major change to Yeosang's. The dream morphed to Hongjoong bouncing up and down on his cock, teleported to a plush bed somewhere.

The machine churned with an ugly sound, calling back Hongjoong's attention. Thankfully nothing shut off, so Hongjoong looked back at all seven inputs to witness the avalanche he caused.

In Wooyoung's window, Hongjoong was a damsel in distress saved valiantly by a well placed bullet to the head of one of the humanoids. He hooked an arm around Hongjoong's waist and whisked him away to safety, where the scene had shifted to something of a bunker that also conveniently had a massive double bed.

“I was so scared,” dream Hongjoong hammed up. He lounged suggestively in bed, reaching arms out toward Wooyoung.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Hongjoong didn’t know whether to grimace or laugh. He watched as Wooyoung joined him and swept him up in an embrace, immediately moving in for a kiss. Hongjoong was pushed back on in bed, mouths opening for a visible and very intimate tongue kiss.

He tried to write notes only to find his keyboard was not responding. Shit. He sat back in his chair and rubbed a hand over his face. He was in for hell all the same, so he watched the scene before him unfold, of Wooyoung making love to him like they’d been long lost lovers reunited in the midst of the end of the world. It would’ve been quite touching if it hadn’t sprung forth from Hongjoong spilling lukewarm coffee on tens of thousands of dollars of equipment.

Still, it was a nice contrast to Yeosang's dream. It was slow and easy foreplay, Wooyoung a more generous partner in his dream with the way his fingers moved and teased down Hongjoong's body. When did his dream self even get undressed?

He trembled under Wooyoung's touch, with watchful eyes and parted lips that kept begging out, "Please."

He watched Wooyoung finger him for a little bit, the real Hongjoong getting hard seeing his own body convulse under the touch of an orgasm that definitely came too quick. He had to hand it to Wooyoung, there was something really compelling about watching himself get that kind of attention.

His eyes dipped, called to Mingi's view when an ass took the brunt of his window in sudden first person view. It appeared Hongjoong was a teacher in Mingi's dream, and when the perspective pulled back a bit he noticed the size of his ass was exaggerated there as well. It had the real Hongjoong twist in his chair, looking at his hips wondering why that was a repeating theme.

It seemed that Mingi’s mind couldn’t exactly decide what kind of teacher Hongjoong was, several lines of English on one side of the board, formulas on the other. The text Hongjoong actively wrote was about King Sejong, however it was also near nonsense of, "Sejong the great went to space in 1969”.

Dream Hongjoong turned suddenly, and the perspective warped to third person only to find that the room was empty save for them. “Mingi, I’m going to need you to meet me in room 2-C after this.”

Mingi nodded. That cut to Mingi getting lost in the hallways again, so Hongjoong looked away.

Seonghwa’s input had Hongjoong standing beside him naked, pulling him away from his bread to push him against the counter. He reached for a crust and Hongjoong slapped his hand before dropping to his knees and working off Seonghwa's pants aggressively. Gungho, he sucked Seonghwa's cock directly into his mouth.

Seonghwa moaned, but he also reached for a few bread crusts and stuffed his mouth with them. He moaned again with the mouthful.

His eye wandered to Jongho's input, where dream Hongjoong was an admirer from afar that caught the corner of Jongho's eye. Hongjoong watched his dream self be googly eyed and wave to Jongho. Jongho paused his set to wave back and Hongjoong approached.

"Couldn't help but notice how hard you're working."

Jongho smiled. "Yeah?" He flexed a bit when Hongjoong reached out to touch. "How's it feel?"

"Tight," said in a tone dripping with double entendre. "You wouldn't happen to be finished with your workout, would you? Was hoping I'd get someone to help wash my back in the showers."

Like a movie, the dream cut to the showers. The two were under the spray and Jongho lifted Hongjoong by his sides in an impressive feat of strength to fuck him. Hongjoong held on, arms gripped on the shoulders where he breathed out a labored and demanding. “Harder.”

That went on largely unchanged for a minute. The real Hongjoong watched on while pressing his palm to the front of slacks, almost fully hard. He rubbed himself up and down a bit as he looked at San’s input, seeing that he had his headphone fishing rod cast out only for Hongjoong to surface now as the mermaid with pendulous tits.

Mermaid Hongjoong also listened to the song for a moment and smiled before he pulled himself up into San’s boat. He took the headphones off and handed them back. “You caught me, handsome fisherman. Now what?”

San kept openly staring at Hongjoong’s tits. He sat up on his tail, smiling as he softly reached for San’s hand and brought it to one of his breasts. San squeezed it, the bright smile on his face growing wider by the second.

In real life, Hongjoong’s brows quirked but he was still extremely turned on by it. He’d have to examine that about himself later and he pressed the heel of his palm up by the head of his cock for a little relief.

He did another cursory sweep to see most of the dreams largely unchanged from the scenes he’d left off on, save for Yunho’s where Hongjoong appeared in bed with Yunho and the stunning celebrity in what looked like a swanky hotel room. All three in various states of undress, with Hongjoong being completely naked and in the center. The woman kissed him softly on the mouth while Yunho leaned over and sucked him off.

She pulled back from kissing to reach over Hongjoong and rub Yunho’s shoulder encouragingly. "Take him deeper," she said. "You're doing so good."

That was awfully difficult to pull away from, but Mingi appeared to locate the classroom after wandering labyrinthine hallways. Hongjoong greeted him sitting up front on the teacher’s desk. “You know why I called you here, Mingi?”

Mingi shook his head, a 'no'.

“Can you speak?”

“No, sir.”

“No, you can’t speak?”

Oh, that was painful. Mingi grew flustered under Hongjoong's stern gaze. “No, I don’t know why you called me here, sir.”

“Ah, there we go.” Hongjoong reached behind him, hand hidden for a moment from the dream’s point of view. “I’ve been asked to be in charge of your discipline. You have to understand this is very difficult for me, as we’re not far apart in age, but it’s imperative we keep a close eye on you.” He revealed what he had hidden behind him, pulling forth a flat, wooden paddle.

Mingi gulped, any eye contact completely disrupted by the paddle.

"It's only your first day and you've been tardy and have had issues with your uniform. Being older, you should be an example." Hongjoong lightly slapped the paddle against his fingers. "Stand up and bend over your desk."

“Yes, sir.” In meek compliance, he stood and turned, front down on his desk as he stuck his ass way out.

Hongjoong stepped down and approached. “We’ll do fifteen. Count them. Take a breath in.”

Mingi breathed in. Hongjoong spanked him on the ass with the paddle. He nearly choked on his exhale, then remembered to call out, “One.”

“Breathe.”

Another intake, though Mingi was better prepared for the second hit and called out, “Two.” with a wince.

The real Hongjoong wondered if this was the sexual component to the dream itself until Mingi got more labored, more affected until finally collapsing onto his desk with the shudder of an orgasm.

He thought it was mercy that dream Hongjoong stopped the paddling. Not quite. He reached over beneath Mingi’s stomach to feel him over his pants. Mingi squirmed at the touch, making a weak little whimper.

Hongjoong tsked. “Mingi, your behavior is appalling.” He pulled back his hand, dirtied with a bit of the cum that seeped through. He brought his fingers to Mingi's mouth. “It's important you learn how to take responsibility for it."

Mingi nodded and opened his mouth, sucking Hongjoong’s fingers clean.

“Now the floor.”

“Yes, sir.” Hongjoong pulled back and gave him space. Mingi regarded him for a moment as if to say something, but he dropped to his hands and knees and lapped up the puddle. He raised his eyes to Hongjoong.

"Good boy."

On hearing that approval, Mingi smiled.

The real Hongjoong felt as if he learned more about the seven men in that one shift than he had the entire week with them. A few of them had blinked out of REM sleep, their inputs going dark, leaving only a few remaining. 

The beginner of the landslide, Yeosang, appeared to creampie Hongjoong’s ass in his dream. As if wrapped up with a neat bow, his view went black to indicate he left REM sleep.

His eyes pinballed between the remaining windows, squeezing himself, thinking about fishing his cock out in earnest considering the PC was as good as defunct without the keyboard.

It was going to be hell coming up with an email that tried to excuse his mistake, but he'd worry about that after jacking off. For now, he excused himself for a bathroom break.

**Author's Note:**

> me before writing the first draft: surely i will devote an equal amount of time to every member  
> me after writing the first draft: fuck it's mostly minjoong


End file.
